Loaw Dagny perseverins revenge
by Evil seductresss
Summary: Afterlife if the official nightlight versel rise and fall saga letancybmorenlie a what able s next I will confine to feed to undo form ow enjoy my forwards as I add to it


**_the following occurs two years after the aftermath of nightflights martyr &amp; the fall of loaw Okar kahuakhauns leadership (silvereingthefury), not part of the nightflight versel saga but rather aftermath, &amp; resulting retreat of his former forces still controlled by the night sky &amp; moon also known to night furys as the god protector: this is their story Under the new leadership of valdis loAw dagny perseverin._**

Home. That was the sole word the muling man of handsome nineteen years mused to himself, strolling alone through his village once not so long ago ruled by fear of dragons such as the mythical 'nert furt; devastator'. He had convinced the village when he returned by mysterious means yet unknown (obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss) to the others and his chief, this young man with his nest of curly gold hair told wild outlandish tales of winged creatures, of courage lost and courage found, and most of all of a creature he first met in the woods my accident, how in the end this same creature had saved his life Against another larger vicious opponent. Us continued insistence noted, with the help of a certain female during the first leg if his long journey this young man undertook with three dragons, the village accepted grudgingly no more dragons shall be hunted for sport. A wild adventurous life the young boy had in his younger years could tarnish after two years without seeing any of these elusive creatures again including the muddy brown pelt one that gave him a mournful sad farewell in her eyes before flying away; he was after all now married to that same young flippant slightly less arrogant fighter that saved his hide upon first seeing that dragoness of sky blue with a white stomach. The young man Viking smiled, waved. Yes these was now peace between the many villagers silence that time. Felt Good to know things were right in the end. "Hey dreamer you done standing around?" asked a female voice wth a hint of challenging Heat. "Come inside. I cooked lunch. Hah I may be the best fighter around but I can still stop and make a decent meal." The young man loosens a hearty laugh. "Yes you sure so ixxy. Yah im coming."

storming inside the flaunt ixora Jackson playfully scowled as she made her way inside the house or wood. "Blueflame how many times do i often complain Over the use of that blasphemy? stop calling me that." Blueflame followed her inside, closing the door behind him. "Hey do your remember the time we saw that particular creature with the sprinkle of dotted white?" the chocolate skinned girl layd a plate of gruel on his table, siting herself down across from him. "oooo yes do I remember indeed. That menace that nearly cleaved you I little bits **twice**! Oh yes I recall that. Do you? Oh no you were too busy fluffing your manners to try talking to it. Are we done?" at ixoras huff Blueflame rolled his eyes. "Ixxy, it's a she. That beast that saved my life is a she. It's eventual peace was worth my life." "was it indeed?" Teased ixora mockingly, eating. "Hmmmm. I should have just kept my axe with me to kill it anyway. I wonder what the chief would think about your witless actions. _Now_ are we done?"

* * *

Claws of dull gray shot from the paws of a creature powerful enough to crack the stone on which it paced. Panning up it was to observe a dragoness in origin, night fury, pacing a narrow ledge jutting from the high cliff. The hour as twilight, night furys favorite our. "Not acceptable!" Thundered the dragoness who slapped talons on the ground still pacing. "This is all you have to offer me? I cannot believe Your idiocy! I am leader. Unacceptable!" Cowering submissively in front of her stood two of'The others', corrupted furys like their leader, seduced souls completely influenced under the thrall of the sky. Once join a time the night fury us been just another four legged mindless beast wandering about her aimless life accomplishing very little. When her true awakener, silverwing loAw Okar kahuakhaun the very first thing she laid new eyes upon, she knew in her feeble former life was wrong. Now with a bloodlust delicious power crawling through her veins that so many followers claimed was wonderful, and the communication-speak of what she now knew as the god protector, valdis loaw dagny perseverin was ready to achieve her destiny; lead the followers.

Leading want exactly easy, after all she looked a lot like the free dragoness known as Nona, the one to have escaped kahuakhaun. Her pelt consisted of albino tones but more blue across her ear plates and spines, black on her paws and slashes around her eyes. Many recognized a scar slash scross her right Eye that make her look particularly vicious. Some say it reminded the masses of temporary upsurper skitiiva loaw ranak branarr. Even both the cowering night furys gave loAw dagny that odd look. "Stop staring at me like that!" I am not that scheming arrogant ambling scrap of scales nor am I such traitors as versel. Remember." finding the offering these dragons presented insufferable she left to go contemplate other matters. "You have done we'll." hissed the stars voice in her mind. Valdis nodded happily in that dark sickly satisfaction "itsssssss time for a new pay for my brethren to take, watching from my might and place the otherssssss: they must be eliminated." understanding flashed in loAw dagnys eyes. "Those two legged flesh and bloods? Of what threat are they? There are continuing rumors of a human male riding atop a rebellious free fury. Is this true As foretold by loaw Okar before his fall?" She got a affirmative reply at that. "Then so shall it be." The leader set about her task to rid the known kingdom of bothersome humans. First on her murderous quest would be to kill the first human who rode on the back of the rebellious fury Nona and the village which he lived.

* * *

Blueflame finished his gruel and sighd. ixora Jackson gazed at him evenly. "Fine what is the matter with you? I rescue your scrawny elf many a time, I advise you I safe ideas, i stopped you on several crazy missions onto questing on lord knows what. You even got a girl. Who by the way is a very generous wife. Yet I still cannot coral that insane desire can you?" Blueflame shook his head to with ixora walked off in a Huff. He we off to loner all that had gone before. "I sure do wonder if I can reason with other beasts too. A glow flickered in his eyes. "Amazing opportunity!"

* * *

"Any Person with a normal head needs to see my husband. is crazy. What am I stupid?" Ixora intoned darkly. "All can see I'm far from stupidity ok? Get real. The chief will hear of this." She stalked across the village until she arrived at the village chiefs shack, pausing hesitantly outsidE. " whose there lurking outward?" Resounded a brusque voice outside her destination. Ixora announced it was her. she enterd at his request and grimaced; not only was she present to remind the chief about thief practically elusive dragin issue she also worried about blueflames continual obsession about them little else to talk about. " I sau without regret that ts plain to see that you should've wed someone else than him. I admit it is a wise choice to be attentive to that young mans request not to harm creatureS such as that. Point taken, but still, is this marriage truly just? He disturbs the village with tale after tale of winged adventures. He's a grown Man now: has she no other desire to settle a hard quiet life among us?" Pulling up next to the chief she nodded agreement. "Something has to be done! Even buffnut back at the ring is tired of hearing his dreaming. Anyway,bit fought I'd stop by your residence and explain the awkward situation before grabbing h axe back home and training with symrea earthsong, she broke it Last time." the chief looked her way inquiringly. "Wasn't it the same lass that snapped it last time?" ixora eyed the other without rolling her eyes, sometimes he tended to be a bit challenged in the brwin department And daft at times, but he was looked up to by all the villages for his wisdom. Many thought. blueflame might eventually succeed into replacing hat duty one day. ixora very much doubted with am the village had heard thought his many repetitive stories mentioning entanglements with 'nert furts' that her now husband could be be allowed to Succeed the current chief. "Very we'll, then you're dismissed."

as she left she overheard him uttering, "our village is lucky not to be razed to thee hallowed grounds because of one over curious records boy, now turned young man. He's lucky my village accepted this undisturbed peace with those menaces with wings Through blueflames explanations." ixora headed home to retrieve her keepsake weapon and then spar with symrea, muling on the way. Possibly the wisest choice she hand made, wedding the young boy so full of uncontainable ideas, ixora thought this maybe could work out in the end: his wits and her charm. Perhaps then they could settle quietly and live normal lives After those fateful days without vengeful dragons bent on killing that boy. It had been two years silence then of course but Blueflame refused to settle, still Bent on communicating with and making peace with other things not human "next thing the village will hear of is my husband telling tales how trees are actually living entities and hi we can talk to them. good lord, we don't have any of those complaints arousing here yet. It feels like I just met him yesterday." she sighed with relief when she saw blueflame nowhere in sight, but fretting what trouble he surely was getting into this time.

not far away on the outskirts of the village stalked loAw dagny perseverin in full battle Lust. The god protector had given her a destination for her and 'the others' to launch the first preemptive strike before finding the eventual place where that infamous human resided. "If nothing else, it's pathetic death wil serve as a reminder to other two-leggeds in their part few moments of life my wrath and a warning to the last free furys of our kind berore i destroy them, too." She smirked to herself, the scar on he eye vibrant. "Where others as loAw Okar and sleek loAw versel have failed due to their overconfident demeanor and over tactfulness, I shall balance the best of both worlds. I am the expert at cunning deception. I shall show all the free dragons the true path to justice through the power of the sky. Those that shall defy me shall be razed to dust!" She swirled her muzzle to the dragon of ebon pelt colors beside her deathbringer, a devoted trusted thought batterd fury she knew had survived the ambush nightflight versel devised on on the free albino fury Nona. "Are you with me in the attack? We will lead two forces against them." The dragon nodded vigorously, a battle headed brute to the core since being converted by the moon and stars. " I have a greeting I care to delivering to the one that bested me. I intend to return the favor." deathbringer growled, thrusting his talons to gouge the grass. loAw dagnys smirk depend. "All too easy all too easy. Soon, little human, you shall be utterly mine." Grounding her paws on the ground she ground her extended teeth, hissing evilly. "You shall be mine."

* * *

Clang! Clink! "So what do you think of going out on our own and gathering more sheep to use and will this winter never end?" Clink! Training with symrea tended to help her own frustrations melt away. For her sparring partner, symrea impressive with her weapon of choice, spears, but against ixora Jackson, if she truly fought for her life She would've been dead long ago. She went easy on symrea. Clang! "Oh i doono," she twitterd breezily. "What the chief says goes around here. Anyway let's chat about your husband, everyone still grumbles out of his sensitive earshot you know." swinging her axe gracefully with little effort, she spun the thrusting spear out of symreas grasp and Waited for her to Retrieve it. "Really? This again? I said all there needs to be said ten times over: he is what he is. And no matter how silly he may seem I actually participate his inquisitive wit, half of their young initiated don't know a spear from a Sword. I love training until I get my status recognized. fighting is what im good at an making sure my husband stays in line. I dont need excuses why the chief must cast him out of the village. Bad enough he convinced us we were wrong for slaying nert furts, devising efficient methods to fix the hinges on our doors and additional issues."

so engrossed was she that the spear tip nearly grazed her neck. Ixora barely evaded in tim. Regaining her senses it was to see its owner symrea gloating smugly. "Uh sister I think you're meant to battle not stand there blabbing." She studied the spear, effective e at both long range and close combat. The trick wth a pointy object such as that was it to be skewered at its point and crack it apart In the opponents hands. Depending his the heftd it in skill set, the opponents weapon could be cleaved apart. "Studying my weapon are you? You'll not snap this pole in two. Just come at me and try, girl." Symrea pretended to be a foe of an menacing Viking, ixora playing the hero come to defeat this pretend threat. This helped the battle sparring become fun and practical use it kept both fit even though there was no dooming nert furts attacking the village in due part to blueflame. Slash! Clang! Even though the hammer of justice as she was aptly named could have won a long time past, she let symrea have her fun for awhile, letting her gain a hollow Advantage. As twilight dawned upon the twosome with the moon rising in the eastern heavens, ixora cut the cat fight. She easily back flipped out of a spear thrust, spun her axe deftly over her sholder as she did so, the blade caught masterfully on the stick near the spearhead and broke it clear off. Symrea Groaned Teasingly at having been cheated victory in this bout. "Ugh in getting too old and haggard for this kind of thing." getting her precious axe ixora grinned cockily. "What about the spearhead and it not snapping? You were saying?"

* * *

"ah darkness, the dawn of our existance. It is time!" The owner if the voice looked back at considerable flappig dark shadows of night furys; all grim and ready to carry the stars wish to eliminate all two leggeds with this starlit village tonight. LoAw dagny knew by the morning coming soon there would be little left alive. "Sssssslay all of them," spoke the sky into the minds of the dragons present. Ether these dragons amassed bretheren Under her leadership would kill a flesh and blood or it would be one less flier in the attack to help perseverin. "Victory or destruction!" She cried into the wind. "Victory or destruction!" Roared the din of dragonic voices back into her her frills. Feeling that delightful power trickling through her, power that the god protector gave as we'll as a new pelt color to signify a changed fury, loAw dagny gave the orders to lay waste to blueflanes village. As the varied-toned dragons flew past her dutifully, she wondered if this was the homestead of that two legged flesh and blood, and if it was what must be occurring in its head when it noticed claws flash it's death. If the tales from gossiping unguarded furys was true the human was curly haired, glimpse on the albino back of Nona. LoAw dagny seethed slightly at the notion a two legged dared to hop on such a species. "If you find a scared frightend grub bring it to me! I want it alive: kicking and mewling foolishly if possible! I want to see the terror of its life entirely in my white claws waiting to be extinguished! Bringing to me the human boy!" She barked, kneading the air with claws clenched almost in possessive glee. "Attack all you see, show no mercy!"

* * *

It was very black out by the time ixora made it home to her House. Her hand on the door handle, she paused suddenly, sensing something very wrong. She felt it increase when she grabbed the latch And threw open the door to see her husband nowhere in visual sight. Searching their quarters, she found him not. "Curse your imPutent nature to wader off. what if you fell off a cliff Because you cannot see or got cut with a knife or wanderd into the forest after dark, where you might be found by a boar or bear or-" her mounting worry (sense being with blueflame after two years) shattered into shards when a loud roar rattled the air around her. "Blueflame, you imbicle!" She shouted into the wind. if any Viking possessed a healthy head he or she long knew that sound a few days after Being born into this world or they did not last very long. She stepped back outside and almost instantly glimpsed a sleek black shape winging it's way past her left. In the distance some Viking howled In pain. She took a few more cautious steps before a weighted mass plowed into her. she felt it has weight when she was slammed to the ground hard, rooted to ground by amber paws with cruel claws that Pierced the shoulder and left arm. Licking her gaze from its angry lookng snarling muzzle down the length of its undertummy to its tail, ixora Jackson knew she was in very hot water "nert furt!" The amber toned wing membranes shot out on ether side of its body, and she heard a distinct familiar hissing sound that foretold ixora wouldn't be around in the next few seconds.

she tried every trick in the book she knew of eventually succeeding. A chocked angry growl met her liberation from its grasp. Trying to swallow the fireball to not Waste shots, the amber night fury turnd quickly to face the two legged female. Some thing about its demeanur suggested it knew how to handle the likes of it's kind and wanted her to know it too. Not the one I was told to bring to loAw dagny," the female fury muttered to herself in dragonic, not knowing if the grub understood it's language. By the look on it's determined face she deemed the human did not. Sizing the dark toned female up, she knowing herself as vastly more bodily powerful than her opponent, she decided to let the worm enjoy a few more moments of life. "Ah, oh me, oh my whatever battle sweet defiacne shows me it's ugly head? You look too juicy to pass up! You're comperely at a disadvantage. Now how would i dispose of you? Pick you up sweetly screaming in my paws and dash you to the ground? Blast you to oblivion as no more than ash with my plasma? Swallow you whole and all your outer skin with you? Hah, there are so many many delightful ways I could savor your demise. I believe I will select-"

her musing cut off as a flash of blurred white in the form of another fury flying from the sky to intercept loAw dagny perseverins follower. Forgotten in the conflict was ixora, taking advantage of the scuffle in front of her to dash insie her house a few paces away to retrieve her axe. Claws expertly found the follower furys neck and slashed open a temporarily exposed area. Gagging in pain from the gaping wound, the dazed amber scaled reptile gazed at the white albino dregon and wonderd idly why loaw dagny would turn against one of her very own followers. She thought she hadn't failed to take orders under perseverins leadership and not fail her in any way to make loAw dagny upset. So why the flash if rage to end her life? Terrible weakness began flooding her limbs and as she lay there about to die a slow death, recigniton cleared her mind to comprehend the markings on perseverin, or the lack thereof. "N-Nona?"

* * *

Blueflame liked darkness where the human eyes couldn't see as we'll compared to our. Creatures. While ixoras earlier remark hurt, he got used to rebuke fairly easily and so he left like he usually did when things were rigid; out exploring the unknown. A sudden roar drowned out his thoughts at that moment. Blueflame knew almost instantly to whom that sound come from. "Nert furts!" he breathed in awe. Ever Sense a brown muddy scaled full-size night fury had gently deposited him one dark night not unlike this one outside his village, he developed a healthy respect for natures creations: this being one reason now that many years had passed the elusive creatures to captivating his imagination he persuaded his people to leave them in peace. The call of a nert furt now brought a unique thrill, more so than any minor fix to something could do. A slight movement above caught his eye in the treetops. Blueflame hadn't gotten a goor glimpse of his quarry. Staying out of sight under shelter of sporadic cover, a mixture of disbelieving excitement and slight worry, he headed back to the village carefully. That's when The screams reached his ears. He slipped behind a buildings shadow, hearing scuffling and angry yells that sounded eerily human. Peeking out he saw his chief with a mace club in dual hands keeping at bay thee massively bat-winged nert furts, all converging on the chief.

"think your meaner than a man that has skinned the Likes of you savages? I'm Chief leader bork the bold. Come at me if you dare." blueflames heart plummeted, this was reverting back to slaying beasts all over again, something he thought by discussing it reasonably in front of the entire village multiple times he had earned respect for taking sense into his villagers. Thinking fast on the run now, he scrutinized the three dragons , but didn't recognize any of them as friends. Then a memory intruded from his younger life of A large mass of similar night furys fighting a white one, a brown one and a black dragon, markings he had committed to memory. "bork wait! Please! I thought we talked about this issue! We don't skin creatures anymore we make peace with them! Please! Listen to me! I know their ways! So does ixxy!" The chief startled upon hearing blueflames voice. "What? who put you out...what are you doing out here? Get back inside!" Detracted for a moment one of the three 'nert furts' leaped at Bork the bold, nearly gouging lovely patterns into the chiefs face. He rolled aside with the rusty grace of one that had won a few skirmishes in the past few years. Rolling also unluckily meant that he nearly bawled into the waiting talons of another dragon, this ones pelt ruby crimson. She flexed them out now. "ill gouge your brains out, chubby two legged" it rumbled delightedly.

Blueflame shouted out instructions how to evade its attacks, not glimpsing the last fury shifting it's cat-eyed muzzle to him, hiss a recognition at seeing the flesh and blood perseverin had told it to leave for herself. Howls and shrieks of pure agony hurt it's sensitive ear plates, causing it to whirl back on battle ready paws to witness both furys lying sprawled on the ground with mace heads stuck into their undertummys Savagely. Already vermillion had started to leech. Noting no noticeable movements in their bodies the remaining Fury knew they were already dead. torn between avenging it's kin at the hands of a powerfully built two legged and the target it's leader had sent it to find, It chose the boy. Or, rather, it **would've **if ixora Jacksons axe hadn't appeared from an ally between wooden buildings and boomeranged it's blade into A wing on it's side. "Take that you savage overgrown ape!" She hollered from the appearing huts. "Uh it's a reptile. Reptiles aren't mammals." Pointed out blueflame matter of factory. Rolling het eyes, all the Vikings watched the injured fury flap off into the starry night sky, it's wingbeats dislodging the axe; sending it falling out of the clearing below. "Chief are you all right? Taking on three angry nert furts? Even I wouldn't survive that many" ixora appraised him in admiration. blueflame made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat. His wife noticed, though.

storming over she slapped him hard. "Don't even! this is all your fault, blueflame. All of it. Not only can you get yourself in deep trouble almost daily but you brought these savages here, here to our own homes! I blame you for everything." Finding a slightly disused rusted discarded sword lying about on the grass at his feet, the young man picked it up and eyed it with distain, as if it might bite him if he held it too long. "Me? I am not responsible for these things; they are the creation from Thor from the heavens. I have no say in what they do or where they go." ixora exploded. "You're the maker of mischief around here, you know everything there is to know about them, otherwise what good are you?" blueflame gestured wildly with his Hands In exasperation. "They must've found our village. But I thought you and I agreed to make peace with them. I did anyway." He turned his back in frustrated dismay. Ixora took five quick paces and spun her husband around by the shoulder. "no you did! You alone took me Thor knows where outside the village. Did you even bother listening to my protests that this was an ill idea? Lord, no! You tromped deeper into the trees and soon a deadly nert furt shows it's admittedly beautiful head. I deciphered right away that it was evil, not merely hungry or in a rage or even curious with our intrusion. It _sought_ us out! Ever since I saved your sorry hide by knocking a tree into it, you **still** had guts to talk to it after it nearly chomped you with its teeth. Then when I depart I had to save your buttocks again as I hear your yells! You're lucky I came back for you!"

no one noticed the white blotch in the sky streaking toward the clearing. "Thats not true. It's like the boars, there's different fractions out there. Take for example that brown fury in the forest; it stared at you when you and I thought it'd attack us. But it just stared at you calmly. I don't believe all nert furts are bad as you seem to think and I surmise nether do you, ixxy" he tried reasoning. The chief meanwhile was scanning for trouble from left and right, having pried out his mace heads from the cooling Copses of the two dead nert furts. He didn't see the threat-in-white until it suddenly seemed to blur Into existence in front of ixora and blueflame. "Roarrrrrrgroewellwl growlllll rooarrgroelroarrrrrr!"

* * *

The night fury couldn't believe her good luck; he lived, the very one she savored personally for what she blamed the two legged for, the deaths of loAw Okar kahuakhaun and loAw shar versel. She knew who actually ended thief lives, dragons she personally would set out not to convert to the skies will but end their lives, but for now the flesh and blood was hers to savor. "You're mine, you filthy traitorous human worm," she said slowly, relishing the words in her mouth. She ignored the big Viking with metal teeth and the adolescent female, smartly rearing out of their puny arms reach. All her sweet lust centered on the human, sure, he had wizened physically but detailed descriptions by dragons battling the day silverwingthefury and nightflight died reached her by the time the god protector chose a new leader. "At last I have you, at last **I will have my revenge**." loAw dagnys reptilian orbs took in the two legged from every angle. "There is no escape this time, human worm" she cooed mockingly to it, aware it couldn't understand. "The last tiMe someone almost destroyed you was the big Imbecile LoAw ranak branarr. I feel almost... Glad that she did indeed fail to brig about the end of your life, for it leaves me entirely to finish the job and savor a big part of my brethren's Future Legacy. How lucky it should be my job to rid the whole land of humans, and ill start with you."   


Before she could lay a claw on the poor thing, a voice called down from above. "don't! Your fight is with me!" perseverin whirled her head up to see another fury descending carefully to level off with her. She hissed in amusement upon recognizing the pelt patterns on the dragon. "How long have you been shadowing our forces? the name is Nona, is it not? Or am I mistaken that I'm facing a rather sad poor excuse of an enemy?" the fury in question pumped her rather big wingspan To remain even with perseverin, she was distinctly older and more heavily built than the leader of the furys. "I have been for some time. I made it my mission to free as many of your tortured twisted minds free of what the sky whispers in your heads as I can. I'm not alone in that aspect. Silverwing started all this because Of a misconceptive misinterpretation, Growing into unrest and discontent, in turn leading to his all out hatred on our kind when the stars transfixed his mind. He killed all of the weak in his original nestand forcibly converted the strong willed. Then he came to nightflights nest."

"I'm not here for a history lesson, teacher" perseverin sneered, flexing her claws experimentally. "If you want to battle, fine, who am I to say no?" giving the human she saw now on the ground as the same one that rode on her back years before a kind looK, then sighed. "I tried. my best. But leave the flesh and bloods out of this." LoAw dagny snorted, abandoning the pitifull sight of the human she had been about to kill to face Nona. "Oh I shall: and when you and your last free furys ether join my ranks or die, I will turn with a hungry eye to the two legged settlements with a vengeance you've never seen." Nona's expression darkened. "You wouldn't dare." "I would" came the evil reply ominously. "I have the leadership, the followers, the willpower to accomplish what the moon tells us. You only delay the inevitable you cannot stop us! It's pointless to try." Nona loosed a roar and darted toward her foes smirking muzzle.

* * *

Elsewhere the brute deathbringer loaw nezere alterious searched for Nona as well with a batch of night furys in the second wave. Blasting a house to oblivion along with any Vikings no doubt residing there, his keen eyes searched the standing remains for signs of life. A sharp protest from his back need the tail complained loudly. He cursed and dropped to the ground to ease the soreness. it flared up occasionally and still lingered as an in invisible scar many years ago Nightflight clawed deep into his back, betraying all that the seduced furys like him looked up to, in order to save the mostly dead albino dragons life. that was the ultimate source of traitorship to both her leader back then the caulating kahuakhaun deathbringer had zero love for, and the god protector itself who had in its gracious power and might gifted that dragoness wonderful oppertunitys for further poaving the way to enlightenment. ways deathbringer alterious approved of. to have her commit sutch acts...unheard of. and all on the part of that white fury to break that perfict dragonesses linkage to her creator.

loaw nezere barked a command to send other followers bringing up the rear of the second wave of night furys to boulster the thinning line of far rightermost lizards bing felled by a cursed hail of metal teeth. he dove with them tactfully in the rear least likly to be a dead pack of ebon scales, selected a flesh and blood armed figure with its backsiode exposed and blasted it to vahalla with a fireball. no sigh still of the male two legged his leader wanted for hherself for reasins not quite set strigh in deathbringers murderous mind. perseverin or her attackers might be having better luck then his wave was. "perhaps...maybbe...the fault _did_ lay on my wings slightly...didnt recover fast enough too consentated to myself on healing. didnt rush in like i shouldve in the cloud cover to see what nona was up to. i _knew _that plan of loaw okars was too rushed together to form any sort of sensible attack method. abydos silenced our first leader for a good reason."

deathbringer could move his limbs and tail parts fine of course, but his interior pride was mentally wounded. nightflight versel should've payed the price for her inflicting wound to his back treachery that day. Unluckily his previous leader kahuakhaun had beaten him to it. Even though death had cheated him his personal revenge he learned that his original quarry indeed lived. Already tonight he had witnessed the deaths of a half dozen fury night furys killed their opponents with their unique preferred style. He wasnt an expert on it but rumor had it that only three or rebellious dragons killed the god protectors followers. Some former recently freed soul that might've been the famed nightflights future Mate, a half-converted night fury that followed along with the one who deathbringer dreamed of meeting again: Nona. "Sweetheart, ill get my dainty claws on your wings and insure you cannot fly the skies again." finding more sounds ahead he flew in pursuit once more of death and destruction of those that defied the night furys. something loaw nezere was particulary good at.

* * *

They collided and met in midair; Nona being the more experienced and heavily built night fury, but in loAw dagny perseverin nona faced a foe like an agile moving wasp who would always return if deterred. It also didn't help that despite being even younger than nightflight was, the leader of the god protectors followers taunted at inoppertune available opportunities. "Call that a swipe? with the followers under my commanding thrall harassing your lil pile of timber and stone laying waste to all they see, i am free to fight you as i please. I could do this all night." Nona scowled. "I bet you could. Only younger dragons when they were in the nest squabbled retorts such as that." Nona launched her plasma fire to be equally matched in the air by perseverin. Eventually Nona gained the upper wing, leaving her evidence on her white foe in the form of blackened scales and claw-marks. Eventually realizing she couldn't kill yet alone land many blows on Nona, loAw dagny tried tired lunges at he boy she had come to blast. By that time the chubby man had gathered a sizable force of metal teeth bearing Viking villagers In the clearing. Too tired to fight any longer, she used her tail and fireballs to bring down several Human structures to hinder any pursuit of the free night fury and the angry flesh and bloods. but none chased the night fury. Nona let valdis go, she would certainly meet the leader of her battered followers very soon. all around the village night furys abandoned their surprise attack on Vikings and fled without preliminaries, some cursing the day the humans met them under the wrath of loaw dagny again soon.

The battle was Over. Only Nona remained flapping those long albino wings up and down. A narrow miss of a crossbow bolt fired from the ground brought the dragonessess muzzle to the boy now turned young man she had secretly vowed to protect. A pledge had developed between abydos loaw persvek wer whedab, herself and obuekhov wer evakyl arytiss to always keep a secret eye upon him should the corrupted furys left go after the humans in revenge after the war that left loAw ranak branarr, nightflight and silverwingthefury/kahuakhaun dead. Many had seen blueflame riding on the backspines of Nona; no doubt why loaw dagny instigated this attack. "i do not think there is any more help i can do here. You're safe now little one. May the winds be in your favor." As she turned to go a voice stopped her. "Wait. Do go. I remember you now. You saved me yet again our village owes you a big debt for fighting with us, please...stay" blueflame said sadly "don't go."

"D'arrrr a'growllllll" the white beast seem to call sadly. The young man could've sworn he saw regret in its eyes. Blueflame seemed to grasp its intent. "I understand. Lower your weapons. Let it go." unhappy tension laced the air. No one wanted to let it fly off, so consumed by their old Ways. Blueflame made contact with Bork the bold chief who stood near the man who fired the crossbow bolt earlier. "Please. Leave it be. We can only be as good a friend to nert furts and make then our friends if we change ourselves. We **must** shed our old habits. Let it Go. This one won't harm you in any way." indeed the Vikings looked upon the albino fury wearily who only hovered in place calmly making no threatening gestures. Being older, blueflame still held a quiet awe for things nature created. "By Thor, please chief let this magnificent creature go. It means you no harm." A pause. Bork gave the crossbowman a look and he cast aside his lethal weapon to the grass in a huff. he still glowerd at the 'nert furt' flapping above them nevertheless. Thin-lipped, bork gave blueflame a nod. "Your free...now go." The nert furt gave him one last long look and then was gone. A punch in the shoulder made the young man grunt in the stillness that followed, demanding to know why ixora did it. "It's not violence it's communication and you're my husband: that's why...bluuey." Ixora gave him an odd smile. "Don't call me that. It's Weird" he protested as his voice rose in playful upset frustration. "Bluuey." "Don't call me that." "bluuey." "Don't call me that." "Bluuey." "don't call me that!"


End file.
